Ever After High: Rose Beast Story
by PoisonBlackRose
Summary: This is a story about Rose Beast's, daughter of Belle and the Beast, life at Ever After High. A bunch of OCs, first OC story.
1. Chapter 1

Ever After High: Rose Beast Story.

Chapter 1:Introduction to My Story.

Hi! My name is Rose Beast, daughter of Belle and the Beast. And this is my story at Ever After High. A school where teens go to follow in their parents footsteps with their destinies and stories. But this year is different the school separated into two cliques the Royals and the Rebels. The Royals will sign for their destiny in the Storybook of Legends, and the Rebels will write their own thanks to the Rebel leader one of my good friends, Raven Queen.

To tell you the truth I have no I idea what I am. I will love to fall in my mother's footsteps, since I'm a girl, they said I will take my mother's destiny, but I also like the idea to write my own destiny. I mean who is the beast I will supposedly love anyway. I guess it will be a troll or some other beast son. I don't know its confusing.

Anyway, I have a crush on someone else, not that I'm shallow and wont love a beast since my father is one, but I like this guy for awhile. His name is Humphrey Dumpty. Son of Humpty Dumpty. He has a crush on Apple though, like most of the guys here. I mean who wouldn't like her she's pretty, sweet, leader of the Royals, daughter of Snow White, and has great hair. That's the 'beast' part of me, my hair. it's a dark auburn and its really curly and frizzy. Every time I get a hair treatment it doesn't work, and every time I get it cut it rapidly grows back. Another thing about is I have different color eyes, my right eye is a dark hazel, almost brown, and my left eye is blue. Yeah, I can see why Humphrey likes Apple.

Now moving on the my BFFA's (Best Friends Forever After), is Melody Athena Mermaid, she changed her last name in retrospect of what her mother was. We call her Athena so we wouldn't get her confused with Melody Piper. She's a Rebel except for turning from mermaid into human, she wants to turn from human into mermaid. She did it once and loved, although she got into trouble. And she met a merdude that she really likes. She can't ever stop talking about him. His name is Tide. She has brownish-black hair and blue eyes. She is also my roommate.

Next is Idina, Daughter of Elsa the Snow Queen and Jack Frost (A/N: Not the Rise of The Guardians Jack Frost). She has ice powers like her parents, they are really cool. She's a Royal and decides to become the next Snow Queen. She has platinum blonde hair with white highlights and ice blue eyes. Her roommate is her cousin. Which is…..

Kristanna, daughter of Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff. She had fire powers, which is also really cool. She didn't get her fire powers from her parents, so she was born with them. So she is a Roybel like Poppy since she doesn't have a destiny written out for her. She has light strawberry blonde and hazel eyes.

Sooo that's all you need to know about me. The End. Nah, I'm just joking there will be more in the next chapter, stay tune.


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing the Oc's, EDIT

A/N: These are my Oc's for this story.

Ever After High OC's:

Rose Beast

Daughter of Belle and Prince Adam A.K.A the Beast

Parent's story: Beauty and the Beast

Rebel

Roommate: Melody 'Athena' Mermaid

About Me:

Secret Heart's Desire:

I want to live out my story, but I want to expand my horizons. Explore options. I'm not sure if I want to be queen or not, I rather be a author and continuing working at the bookstore. And I want Humphrey to be my prince charming, not some random dude.

My "Magic" Touch:

I excel at reading and writing so, I'm everyone's go to girl for a good essay. Everyone comes to me to tutor them on essays and reports. And I'm happy to help.

Storybook Romance Status:

Humphrey Dumpty. He is so sweet, smart, cute. I'm trying to figure out how to have a Happy Ever After with him.

"Oh Curses!" Moment: Being daughter of the Beast I have a bad temper. Also my hair is unruly.

Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I just love a good story.

Least Favorite: Crownculus. Why does it have to be so HARD!? And somewhat Experimental Fairy Math.

Best Friends Forever After:

Athena Mermaid, Idina Snow Queen, and Kristanna Bjorgman

Likes: Reading, writing, music, my friends, Humphrey, and animals. The Rebels and Royals. My bookstore I opened, Enchanting Tales.

Dislikes: Rebel-Royal conflict (Can't we try to get along?), people being mean to my friends, Humphrey crushing on Apple, annoying people, Friends fighting (I'm looking at you Athena and Idina).

Pet: A lioness cub named Petal

Birthday: January 17

Zodiac: Capricorn

Favorite Food: The grey stuff, its delicious.

Quote: I want to explore my options and expand my horizons. And what if I have my own prince in mind?

Appearance: Waist length curly, frizzy auburn hair, two different color eyes, left eye is a dark hazel almost brown and right eye is light blue. Light tan skin.

Hairstyle: Parted to make left side fuller and red rose clip on right side where hair is parted.

Clothes: Sky blue strapless shirt, with a yellow trimmed sweetheart neckline, three roses going down the front. A short rose petal like skirt with sky blue and yellow petals and red fishnet petals, and a light blue and yellow ruffle under above the knee pencil skirt. Pale blue tights with yellow thorns design and red roses climbing up the legs. Sky blue above the ankle boots with yellow trim and red rose at top, a yellow heel with thorns sticking out.

Accessories: Red rose hair clip. A book shape purse held on my a gold chain, its dark blue with gold trim and a red rose decal. A gold chain necklace with a red rose pendant. Two yellow bracelets with red roses on them on each wrist. Red Roses earrings.

Make up: Light blue eye shadow, yellow eyeliner, rose red lip gloss, a little bit of gold blush.

Colors: Blue, yellow, red, and gold

Symbol: Same as her purse, a royal blue book with gold trim and a red rose decal.

Melody "Athena" Mermaid

Rebel

Roommate: Rose Beast

Daughter of Princess Ariel 'The Little Mermaid' and Prince Eric

Parent's story: The Little Mermaid.

About Me:

Secret Heart's Desire:

I want to be a mermaid permanently and be part of the sea. Also live in Atlantica. After high school of course.

My "Magic" Touch:

With My mermaid heritage I can swim really good and fast. I am the captain of Ever After High swimming team and we win every time.

Storybook Romance Status:

Alex, the wickedly cute merdude I met when I was at Atlantica. I want to have a Happy Ever After with him

"Oh Curses!" Moment:

Like my mom, I can be very disobedient, headstrong, and determined. And I daydream a lot.

Favorite Subject: Swimming! Duh

Least Subject: Princessology. Must we rub it in people faces that we are princesses?

Best Friends Forever After:

Rose Beast, Kristanna Bjorgman, and Idina Snow Queen (Most of the time)

Likes: My friends, Alex, being part mermaid, the sea, Atlantica, the Rebels, some Royals.

Dislikes: People eating fish (Come on people they are my friends), people telling me what to do, being a princess ("Oh look there is Princess Melody, Hello Princess, Your Majesty, Your Highness", blech, give me a break.), Idina's bossiness. Some Royals.

Pet: A girl dolphin named Glimmer.

Birthday: March 19

Zodiac: Pisces

Favorite Food: Seaweed salad.

Quote: I love to be under the sea.

Appearance: Brownish-black hair, blue eyes, fair skin.

Hairstyle: side pony on right side held tie with sea foam green clamshells and beige seashells tied with coral red ribbon hair tie.

Clothes: One shoulder strap coral red two part knee-length dress with a beige tank top underneath. The shirt part has a beige seashell in the middle. A belt with sea foam green clam shells and beige seashells between the shirt and skirt. The skirt has sea foam green clamshells and beige seashells around the bottom. Beige flip flops.

Accessories: A sea foam green clamshells and beige seashells tie with a coral red string, A beige cross body bag with a sea foam green clamshell on front. A necklace held buy a coral red string with two beige seashells and a sea foam green clamshell in between them.

Make up: Beige eye shadow, sea foam green eyeliner, chap stick, little bit of coral blush.

Colors: Coral red, sea foam green, beige

Symbol: Same as her necklace. Two beige seashells with a sea foam green clamshell in the middle with a choral red mermaid tale behind the shells.

Idina Frost. Change to Idina Snow Queen.

Daughter of Elsa the Snow Queen and Jack Frost.

Parent's Story: Frozen and The Tale of Jack Frost

Royal

Roommate: My cousin, Kristanna Bjorgman.

About Me:

Secret Heart's Desire:

To live out my story and try to be the best Snow Queen.

My "Magic" Touch:

My ice powers. You need something that needs to be cold you know who to call. And I make wicked ice sculptures, and dioramas for class.

Storybook Romance Status:

Marin Wizard. He makes me melt. After living out my mom's story I want to create a new one with him.

"Oh Curses!" Moment:

Like my mom, I can be isolated and introverted. I can be cold sometimes, I guess that's the price to pay with having ice powers. People say I can be bossy, I don't see how though. And like my brother I accidentally freeze people. Also sometimes my powers get out of control.

Favorite Subject: Magicology, I love to learn new things about my ice powers and how to control them.

Least Favorite Subject: Swimming, I might've accidentally freeze the pool sometimes.

Best Friends Forever After:

My cousin: Kristanna Bjorgman, Rose Beast, and Athena Mermaid (Most of the time).

Likes: My friends, Marin, my destiny, Architecture, sculpting and reading. The Royals and Rebels.

Dislikes: People calling bossy, people scared of my ice powers, my brother: Jacob being annoying, Athena not listening.

Pet: A girl polar bear cub named Snowflake.

Birthday: December 22

Zodiac: Capricorn

Favorite Food: Ice Cream

Quote: Let it go! Nah, just kidding that's my mom's. I'm meant for a 'cool' destiny.

Appearance: Mid back length Platinum blonde hair, pale skin, ice blue eyes, freckles.

Hairstyle: Curly low side pony on left side tied with a white snowflake hair tie.

Clothes: A white above the knee, long see through sleeves with a intricate snowflake design and diamonds on them. A sheer ice blue sweetheart neckline dress over the white one and a frontal split skirt to show the white dress. A white snowflake belt at the waist. White tights with a intricate snowflake design. Flats made out of ice with a purple glint.

Accessories: A Icy blue snowflake shaped handbag, white snowflake earrings, and a necklace with a purple snowflake, a icy blue snowflake, and a white snowflake pendants.

Make up: Purple eye shadow, Icy blue eye liner, little bit of white blush, clear lip gloss.

Colors: Icy blue, white, purple.

Symbol: A small purple snowflake, a medium sized white snowflake, and a large icy blue snowflake.

Kristanna "Kristan" Bjorgman

Daughter of Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff Bjorgman.

Parent's Story: Frozen

Roybel

Roommate: My cousin, Idina Snow Queen

About Me:

Secret Heart's Desire:

I really want to live out my destiny and help Idina with her destiny, but I also really want to be with Hadson.

My Magic Touch: Fire Powers I can heat up food in a second.

Storybook Romance Status:

Hadson Isle, the villain in Idina's and mine story. He is actually really sweet.

"Oh Curses!" Moment:

I can be a bit naïve. And I accidentally burn things.

Favorite Subject: Magicology. Like Idina, I love learning new things about my powers.

Least Favorite: Chemythstry, with all those potions and chemicals I accidentally blew them up with my fire powers.

Best Friends Forever After:

My cousin Idina Snow Queen, Athena Mermaid, and Rose Beast.

Likes: My friends, Hadson, my fire powers, Royals and Rebels.

Dislikes: People judging Hadson, people bullying people, and people being scared of my powers.

Pet: A boy fire salamander named Inferno

Quote: I want the best of both crowns, I'm a royal and a rebel.

Birthday: August 20

Zodiac: Leo

Favorite Food: Chocolate

Appearance: Strawberry blonde hair with light blond highlights, fair skin, brown eyes, and freckles.

Hairstyle: Shoulder length hair in low pigtails tied with a red hair tie.

Clothes: Red scoop neck T-shirt with a orange tank top underneath. A black belt with a flame buckle. A red skirt with orange flames around the bottom. Distressed black leggings. And black combat boots with orange and red flames on them.

Accessories: A red hang bag with a black handle and a orange flame decal. Flame earrings and a black wristband with flames on it.

Makeup: Orange eye shadow, black eyeliner, and flaming red lip gloss.

Colors: Red, Orange, Black

Symbol: A orange fading to red flame with black smoke.

Rose Beast, Athena Mermaid, Idina Snow Queen and Kristanna Bjorgman Class Schedule:

Throne Economics

Advanced Allusions and Cross-Cultural Reference

Beast Training and Care

Chemythstry

Crownculus

Dance Class-ic

Enviromental Magic

Experimental Fairy Math

Geografairy

Grimmnastics

Kingdom Management

Macigicology

Muse-ic

Mythology

Princessology

Science and Sorcery

Storytelling 101

* * *

Marin Wizard

Royal

Son of Merlin the Wizard

Parent's story: The Sword in the Stone

Roommate: Arnold Stone

About me:

Secret Heart's desire:

To be a wicked awesome wizard like my dad.

My "Magic" Touch:

My magic. My wand. What else?

Storybook Romance Status:

Idina Snow Queen. She is sweet, beautiful, intelligent, and has ever awesome ice powers

"Oh! Curses" moment:

I can be a little to timid and shy at times. Also when I unintentionally flick my wand sometimes magic is fly off the wands. And I have bad aim.

Favorite Subject: Magicology. I'm a Wizard, of course this would be my favorite.

Least: Dragon Slaying. Do we really have to do that? Poor dragon.

Best Friends Forever After:

Arnold Stone, Musicko Apollo, Jason Crown, Hadson Isle, and Humphrey Dumpty.

Likes My friends, Idina, my destiny, spells

Dislikes: People using magic for wrong things. Arnold being a Rebel.

Pet: Owl named Yen Sid.

Quote: I am made for magic

Birthday: November 23

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Favorite Food: Pizza

Appearance: Neck length brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and black rectangle glasses.

Clothes: A dark blue wizard tunic, black jeans, and dark blue high top sneakers.

Accessories: A dark blue wizard hat and white want.

Colors: Dark blue and black

Symbol: A wand.

Class Schedule:

Hexonomics

Advanced Allusions-Cross Cultural References

Beast Training &amp; Care

Arts &amp; Crafts

Chemythstry

Crownculus

Dragon Slaying

Environmental Magic

Experimental Fairy Math

Geografairy

Grimmnastics

Heriocs 101

Magicology

Mythology

Science and Sorcery

Storytelling 101

* * *

Hadson Isle

Son of Hans

Parent's Story: Frozen

Rebel

Roommate: Jason Crown

About Me:

Secret Heart Desire:

For everyone to see I'm not going to be a evil heartbreaker like my dad.

My "Magic" Touch:

Some people some I'm really helpful. And thanks to my dad, I have a knack for planning.

Storybook Romance Status:

Kristanna Bjorgman. She is so cute, awkward, funny. But unfortunately I am destined to be the villian in our story.

"Oh Curses!" Moment:

Trying not to be my dad, I decided to be nice and helpful, but some people said I'm gullible because I've been tricked before and people take advantage of me.

Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing 101. To help me with wooing Kristanna.

Least: General Villiany: I don't want to be a villian.

Best Friends Forever After:

Jason Crown, Musicko Apollo, Marin Wizard, Humphrey Dumpty,

Pet: A male snake named Duke.

Favorite Food: Sandwiches

Birthday: November 22

Zodiac: Scorpio.

Qoute: I don't want to be evil like my dad.

Likes: My friends, Kristanna, people thinking I'm like my dad, Rebels.

Dislikes: My destiny, people thinking I'm like my dad.

Appearance: Red Hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

Clothes: A maroon button down, a gray blazer with black lapels. Dark gray skinny jeans. Black princly boots.

Accessories: A silver crown with maroon jewels

Colors: Silver, maroon, gray.

Symbol: A silver king like crown with maroon jewels and snow all around it.

Class Schedule:

Home Evilnomics

Advances Allusion and Cross-Cultural References

Advanced Wooing 101

Beast Training &amp; Care

Crownculus

Experimental Fairy Math

General Villiany

Geografairy

Grimmnastics

Kingdom Mismanagement

Mythology

Science and Socery

Storytelling 101

* * *

Thackery Jr. Earwicket

Son of Thackery Earwicket the March Hare

Parent's Story: Alice's adventures in Wonderland

Rebel

Roommate: Nigel Mctwisp.

About Me:

Secret Heart's Desire:

To become a well known genious in Ever After. And not be known for throwing around teacups.

My "Magic" Touch:

I'm really smart so people come to me for help in school.

Storybook Romance:

My childhood friend Maddie Hatter, She may be mad, but she is the best kind of mad.

"Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be a know-it-all and annoy people sometimes. And I might've unintentionally broke teacups.

Favorite Class: Science and Scorcery, I love the science world.

Least: Grimmnastics. I am not exactly atheletic.

Best Friend's Forever After:

Nigel Mctwisp, Maddie Hatter, and Bobby Bear, Allister Wonderland, and Bunny Blanc

Likes: My friends, Maddie, reading, school.

Dislikes: People thinking I'm mad and likes to throw teacups.

Pet: A female brown gerbil named Brain

Birthday: July 26

Zodiac: Leo

Quote: I'm a genius. Why is it my destiny to throw teacups?

Favorite food: I may not be mad but I do love Wonderland tea party food, like scones and cookies.

Appearance: Part human, part hare. Tan skin, light brown hair, Brown and black fur bunny ears at the top of his head. Brown square glasses. Buck teeth. And green eyes. Brown cottontail.

Clothes: Dark red button down shirt, brown blazer, brown and red plaid bow. Khakis, and brown sneakers.

Colors: Red and brown.

Symbol: Broken teacup with tea pouring out and glasses in front of it.

Class Schedule:

Hexonomics

Advanced Allusion and Cross Cultured Reference

Beast Trainin &amp; Care

Chemythstry

Cooking Class-ic

Crownculus

Environmental Magic

Experimental Fairy Math

Geografairy

Grimmnastics

Mythology

Riddling

Science and Scorcery

Storytelling 101

Wicket.

* * *

Nigel Mctwisp

Son of Nivens the Whit Rabbit

Parent's Story: Alice's adventurse in Wonderland.

Royal

Roommate: Thackery Jr. Earwicket

About Me:

Secret Heart's Desire:

To live out my story well and live up to hexpitations

My "Magic" Touch:

I am almost never late.

Storybook Romance Status:

Lizzie Hearts. She makes my heart hop.

"Oh Curses!" Moment:

I can be too early sometimes

Favorite Class: Mythology. I love history.

Least Favorite: Science and Sorcery. Sometime its confusing.

Best Friends Forever After:

Thackery Jr. Earwicket , Lizzie Hearts, and Bobby Bear, and my sister Bunny Blanc, and Allister Wonderland.

Likes: My friends, Lizzie, my destiny

Dislikes: Being late. People not understanding Lizzie.

Pet: A white male hamster named, Wonder

Birthday: March 5

Zodiac: Pisces

Favorite Food: Cake

Quote: Can't ever be late for a important date.

Appearance: Part human, part rabbit. Pale skin, white fur ears on the top of his head. White hair, dark blue eyes, buck teeth, white cotton tail.

Clothes: Red button down shirt with white blazer, light blue dress slacks, white hightop sneakers with red laces.

Accessories: A gold chain monocle on right eye and a gold pocket watch in blazer pocket.

Colors: White, red, light blue, and gold.

Symbol: A pocket watch and monocle:

Class Schedule:

Advanced Allusions and Cross Cultural Referance

Beast Training &amp; Care

Hexonomics

Chemythstry

Crownculus

Environmental Magic

Geografairy

Grimmnastics

Magicology

Mythology

Riddling

Science and Sorcery

Storytelling 101

Wicket.

* * *

Jason Crown

Son of Jack who broke his crown.

Parent's Story: Jack and Jill

Rebel

Roommate: Hadson Isle

About me:

Secret Heart's Desire:

To not embarrassed myself and fall down a hill.

My "Magic" Touch:

Um…Don't really have one. I'm nice I guess. I do feel like I'm the only plain, boring, and normal one at the school. Some people say Till and I are strong, I know she is but not sure about me.

Storybook Romance Status:

Cerise Hood. She's so mysterious and I love it.

"Oh Curses!" Moment:

I'm really clumsy.

Neutral about classes.

Best Friends Forever After:

Hadson Isle, Marin Wizard, Musicko Apollo, and Humphrey Dumpty.

Likes: My friends, Cerise, and the thought of changing my destiny.

Dislikes: My destiny, Till making fun of me.

Quote: I want to be known for other than breaking my crown.

Birthday: May 19th

Zodiac: Taurus

Pet: A male Beagle puppy named Rex.

Favorite Food: Hot dogs.

Appearance: Black hair, green eyes, fair skin, freckles. And a little bit of acne problem.

Clothes: A light brown shirt, denim jeans, brown sneakers.

Accessories: A simple gold crown.

Symbol: A pale leaking on a broken crown.

Colors: Light brown and gold.

Class Schedule:

Throneconomics

Advanced Allusions and Cross Cultural Reference

Beast Training &amp; Care

Chemythstry

Crownculus

Environmental Magic

Geografairy

Grimmnastics

Kingdom Management

Magicology

Mythology

Science and Sorcery

Storytelling 101

* * *

Tilliana Hill

Daughter of Jill who tumble after Jack

Parent's Story: Jack and Jill.

Royal

Roommate: Ginger Breadhouse.

About me:

Secret Heart's Desire:

To live out my cousin, Jason, and I story so I can laugh while he goes down the hill.

My "Magic" Touch:

Some people say Jason and I are strong. I know I am, not sure of Jason.

Storybook Romance Status:

Tiny. Yes he may be a giant, but he is fairy cute.

"Oh Curses!" Moment:

Forgetting I have to rumble after my cousin. Oh well at least he goes first.

Neutral about classes.

Best Friends Forever After:

Ginger Breadhouse, Duchess Swan, Faybelle Thorn, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Cheshire.

Likes: My friends, Tiny, my destiny, Royals.

Dislikes: Rebels (except Kitty), Jason being a Rebel.

Quote: Can't wait to save my wimp cousin.

Birthday: March 19th

Zodiac: Taurus

Favorite Food: Spaghetti

Pet: A white kitten named Fluffy.

Appearance: Shoulder length black hair, green eyes, fair skin.

Clothes: A dark pink tank with a see through long sleeve pink shirt underneath. A dark pink and sheer pale pink ruffle skirt. Dark pink high heels with a pale pink heel.

Acessories: A dark pink grown with pale pink jewels. Dark pink gem necklace. And pale pink stud earrings.

Make up: Pale pink eye shadow, dark pink eyeliner, pink lip gloss.

Colors: Dark pink and pale pink

Symbol: A hill with a well.

Class Schedule:

Throne Economics

Advanced Allusions and Cross-Cultural Reference

Beast Training and Care

Chemythstry

Crownculus

Enviromental Magic

Experimental Fairy Math

Geografairy

Grimmnastics

Kingdom Management

Macigicology

Mythology

Princessology

Science and Sorcery

Storytelling 101

* * *

Baby, change to, 'Bobby' Bear

Son of Mama and Papa Bear

Parent's Story: Goldilocks and the Three Bears

Rebel

Roommate: Musicko Apollo

About Me:

Secret Heart's Desire:

To not be a scary bear. Not have a bear family. And to be with Blondie.

My "Magic" Touch:

I don't really know, um…when someone is trouble I can scare whatever is threatening them.

Storybook Romance Status:

Blondie Lockes, I hope she finds me just right.

"Oh Curses!" Moment:

Being a bear, my claws. I accidently hurt people and rip stuff.

Favorite Class: Beast Training and Care, because I get to help my dad its really cool.

Least: Swimming because my fur gets wet.

Best Friends Forever After:

Musicko Apollo, Thackery Jr. Earwicket , Nigel Mctwisp.

Likes: My friends and Blondie.

Dislikes: My destiny and my name.

Birtday: October 10th

Zodiac: Libra

Favorite Food: Porridge

Pet: A male bumblebee named Fuzzy.

Quote: I want to be with Blondie, not scare her.

Appearance: Brown and a little bit of black fur, brown eyes, and black round glasses. Brown fur stub tail.

Clothes: A mustard yellow shirt and brown skinny jeans. Black sneakers.

Colors: Mustard yellow, brown, and black.

Symbol: A brown and black bear paw.

Class Schedule:

Hexonomics

Advanced Allusion and Cross Cultured Reference

Beast Trainin &amp; Care

Chemythstry

Cooking Class-ic

Crownculus

Environmental Magic

Experimental Fairy Math

Geografairy

Grimmnastics

Mythology

Science and Scorcery

Storytelling 101

* * *

Musicko Apollo

Son of Greek God Apollo

Parent's Story (Myth): The Myth of Apollo.

Roommate: Bobby Bear.

About me:

Secret Heart's Desire:

To be a musician, namely a lyre player.

My "Magic" Touch:

I'm a peacemaker so when people are arguing I'm always there to break it up.

Storybook Romance Status:

C.A. Cupid, she didn't need a bow and arrow to capture my heart.

"Oh Curses!" Moment:

Being the music son of Apollo, I have urges to randomly play my lyre or sing at a random time.

Favorite Class: Muse-ic

Least Favorite: Mythology, so boring.

Best Friend's Forever After:

Bobby Bear, C.A. Cupid, Humpghry Dumpty, Marin Wizard, Jason Crown, Arnold Stone.

Likes: My friends, music, Cupid.

Dislikes: My destiny and Greek wars.

Birthday: June 22nd

Zodiac: Cancer

Favorite Food: Greek yogurt

Pet: A female raven named Harmony.

Quote: I am not fighting Greek wars, I'm going to make music.

Symbol: Lyre.

Appearance: Curly Reddish blonde hair, light blueish green eyes, pale skin.

Clothes: A cream color toga tunic with dull gold buttons holding the straps, tan skinny jeans, brown gladiator sandals.

Accessories: Lyre.

Colors: Cream, tan, and brown.

Class Schedule:

Advanced Allusions and Cross Cultural Referance

Beast Training &amp; Care

Dragon Slaying

Heroics 101

Hexonomics

Chemythstry

Crownculus

Environmental Magic

Experimental Fairy Math

Geografairy

Grimmnastics

Muse-ic

Mythology

Science and Scorcery

* * *

Storytelling 101

Feo Duckling

Son of The Ugly Duckling

Parent's Story: The Ugly Duckling

Rebel.

Roommate: Humphrey Dumpty

About Me:

Secret Heart's Desire:

To be a computer engineer. I love computers and technology so perfect job for me.

My "Magic" Touch:

I'm really good with computers and technology so people comes to me to help them. I can also change into a duck.

Storybook Romance Status:

Duchess Swan, she really isn't all that bad she's really nice to me. Birds of a feather flock together.

"Oh Curses!" Moment:

My dental gear makes it hard for people to understand me when I talk to them.

Favorite Class: Not really a class but Mirror Lab

Least Class: Grimmnastics, not physically fit

B.F.F.A's

Humphrey Dumpty and Dexter Charming.

Likes: Computers, Duchess, and my friends.

Dislikes: My destiny and people judging Duchess

Birthday: November 11th

Zodiac: Scorpio

Favorite Food: PB&amp;J

Pet: a male duckling named Techo

Quote: I want to be a computer genius not a ugly duckling.

Appearance: Black greasy hair, gray eyes, pale skin, bad acne, freckles.

Clothes: Black button down shirt, brown suspenders, brown jeans, gray blazer, and gray sneakers.

Accessories: Gray square glasses and gray bowtie

Colors: Black, brown, and gray

Symbol: A nest with eggs.

Class Schedule:

Advanced Allusions and Cross Cultural Referance

Beast Training &amp; Care

Hexonomics

Chemythstry

Crownculus

Environmental Magic

Experimental Fairy Math

Geografairy

Grimmnastics

Mythology

Science and Scorcery

Storytelling 101

* * *

Malcolm Pan (A/N: For those of you who were wondering, Malcolm is Peter Pan's real name, but should I keep it or change it to Bobby or Pater?)

Adopted son of Peter Pan (Author's Note: should I make him Wendy's son too?)

Parent's Story: Peter Pan

Rebel

Roommate: Sparrow Hood

About Me:

Secret Heart's Desire:

I want to grow up and have a family. I don't want to stay young forever.

My "Magic" Touch:

I can fly!

Storybook Romance Status:

Holly O' Hair. I want to be the one to be at the end of her tower telling her to let her hair down.

"Oh Curses!" Moment:

I can be mischievous and make people mad, but hey its in the genes.

Favorite Class: Grimmnastics, as long as I don't have to hit the books.

Least Favorite: The rest.

B.F.F.A's

Sparrow Hood, Jake Frost, and Quarll Hunchback

Likes: My friends, Holly, flying.

Dislikes: My destiny.

Birthday: Febuary 5th

Zodiac: Aquarious

Pet: A female pale yellowish green winged butterfly named Pixie

Favorite Food: Chicken Tenders

Quote: I want to grow up.

Appearance: Neck length red hair, brown eyes, Fair skin.

Clothes: A neon green V-neck T- shirt, crisscross green strings in V part, riped sleeves. Dark green skinny jeans, green hightops.

Accessories: A green cap with a red feather and a brown leather belt with a brown leather sheath with a dagger.

Colors: Neon green, dark green, green, and red

Symbol: Peter Pan hat with red feather

Class Shedule:

Hexonomics

Advanced Allusions-Cross Cultural References

Beast Training &amp; Care

Chemythstry

Crownculus

Environmental Magic

Experimental Fairy Math

Geografairy

Grimmnastics

Heriocs 101

Magicology

Mythology

Science and Sorcery

Storytelling 101

* * *

Jacob "Jake" Frost

Son of Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen

Parent's Story: The Tale of Jack Frost and Frozen

Rebel

Roommate: Quarll Hunchback

About Me:

Secret Heart's Desire:

Not have a huge responsibility. I rather bring warm weather not cold.

My "Magic" Touch:

Like my sister's, my powers.

Storybook Romance Status:

Kitty Cheshire, she's so mischievous and chaotic its wicked awesome.

"Oh Curses!" Moment:

I accidentally freeze people and blast cold wind.

Favorite Class: Magicology.

Least: Everything else.

B.F.F.A's:

Quarll Hunchback, Malcom Pan, Hunter Huntsman, and Sparrow Hood.

Likes: My friends, Kitty, annoying my sister, and Rebels

Dislikes: My destiny, my sister's bossiness, and Royals

Birthday: December 22

Zodiac: Capricorn

Favorite Food: Chicken Noodle soup

Quote: I want to make it hot, not cold.

Apearance: Spiky white hair, pale skin, ice blue eyes.

Clothes: Pale blue long sleeve shirt with a ice blue T-shirt over top of that, and a dark blue vest over that. Denim jeans and blue sneakers.

Accessories: Brown necklace string with a hanging icicle and tree branch staff.

Colors: Ice blue, pale blue, and dark blue.

Symbol: Tree branch staff with snowflakes

Class schedule:

Hexonomics

Advanced Allusions-Cross Cultural References

Beast Training &amp; Care

Chemythstry

Crownculus

Environmental Magic

Experimental Fairy Math

Geografairy

Grimmnastics

Heriocs 101

Magicology

Mythology

Science and Sorcery

Storytelling 101

* * *

Arnold Stone

Son of King Arthur

Parent's Story: Sword in the Stone

Rebel

Roommate: Marin Wizard

Secret Heart's Desire:

To be a Rock and Classical pianist.

My "Magic" Touch:

My fingers on the piano keys, man.

Storybook Romance Status:

Ginger Breadhouse, she makes the best sweets, man. And she is sweet.

"Oh! Curses" Moment:

It may be my destiny to pull a sword out of the stone but I'm not good with swords, man.

Favorite Class: Muse-ic, man.

Least: Mythology, what a snooze fest, man.

Birthday: Semptember 8th

Zodiac: Virgo

Pet: A male Golden Retriever named, Mozart

Favorite Food: Mac and Cheese, man.

Quote: I don't want to be future king, I want to be a rocking pianist, man.

Appearance: Neck length black hair, blue eyes, fair skin.

Clothes: A black T-shirt with a skull on it and sword going through the skull, a red and black plaid blazer, charcoal baggy jeans, black sneakers.

Accessories: Black crown that has red jewls on it and a red beanie going through it and a silver chain on jeans.

Colors: Black, red, and charcoal

Symbol: A sword in a stone

Class Shedule:

Thronecomics

Advanced Allusions and Cross Cultural Reference

Beast Training &amp; Care

Chemythstry

Crownculus

Environmental Magic

Geografairy

Grimmnastics

Heroics

Kingdom Management

Magicology

Muse-ic

Mythology

Science and Sorcery

Storytelling 101

Quarll Hunchback

Son of Quasimodo

Parent's Story:

Hunchback of Notre Dame

Rebel

Roommate:

Jake Frost

About Me:

Secret Heart's Desire:

To become a famous skate boarder.

My "Magic" Touch:

Don't really know. I'm friendly?

Storybook Romance Status:

Darling Charming, she is sweet, beautiful, helpful, smart, funny.

"Oh Curses!" Moment:

My hunchback, it bumps people and its hard to turn my head and to look back with it.

Favorite Class: Geografairy, its so easy.

Least: Any class that is hard.

B.F.F.A's:

Jake Frost, Malcolm Pan, and Sparrow Hood.

Likes: Skateboarding, my friends, and Darling.

Dislikes: My destiny.

Birthday: June 21st

Zodiac: Gemini

Favorite Food: Chilli cheese fries.

Pet: A gargoyle named Victor

Quote: I want to skateboard, dude.

Appearance: Hunchback, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles, acne, fair skin.

Clothes: A black T-shirt with a skateboard that says Sk8er Boy, dull green jeans, black sneakers.

Acessories: A blak cap with gargoyle wings on it worn backwards. And a black skateboard.

Colors: Black and dull green.

Symbol: The Notre Dame Cathedral

Class Schedule:

Hexonomics

Advanced Allusions and Cross Cultural Reference

Beast Training &amp; Care

Chemythstry

Crownculus

Environmental Magic

Geografairy

Grimmnastics

Heroics 101

Kingdom Management

Magicology

Mythology

Science and Sorcery

Storytelling 101


End file.
